Pleated filter media, such as collapsible pleated mechanical media (ESPM) filters, occupy substantially less space in their collapsed state, compared to equivalent cartridge configurations. Thus, they are easier to store and ship, and consequently have lower storage and shipping costs. However, collapsible filters are substantially less user-friendly than equivalent cartridge-style filters, which can be easily inserted into and removed from the filter enclosure with only minimal user interaction. In contrast, collapsible filters can require assembly by the end user before they are ready to be installed into the filter housing. For example, one such air cleaner includes an inner housing forming a filter enclosure, an outer housing, and a door. Effort is required to ensure that, after installation, the filter forms an effective seal in the filter enclosure such that air must pass through the filter and not around the sides of the filter. Thus, there is a need for a collapsible filter that forms an effective seal with the filter enclosure with minimal effort by the end user.